Finding Serenity: a past unfolding
by sweetvega
Summary: What would happen if the scouts never found their Princess at Tokyo Tower. Beryl has been defeated and now life goes on... but Usagi is left feeling like something is wrong with her. Feeling lost, Usagi wanders into the park and is taking across the universe to discover herself and her past.
1. Chapter 1: Hell Hath No Fury

This fanfic is a different take on our favorite story. What if Usagi had never found out that she was the princess at the Tokyo Tower?

Usagi and the scouts have managed to defeat Beryl and the universe is at peace. Life goes on and they wonder if the Princess will ever show? The girls are all 17 years old and Mamoru's 21 years old and life goes on at the Crown Fruit Parlor.

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the others characters. I have drawn inspiration from many sources, stories, movies, but the story line is mine and I have created a few of my own characters!

This story contains curse words and will contain sex scenes in later chapters so do not continue if you are offended by either of the two!

* * *

Usagi stared out at the expansive cityscape before her, so like the streets of Tokyo. The streets below were bustling with its many denizens, animals, and vehicles of sorts. Staring up at the sky she could see the many lights of the city seeping into the night and found no comfort in what she saw. Instead of her comforting moon, she was staring at the sight of two orbiting moons glowing pale blue down onto this alien planet. In the far distance she could make out a dark dull looking planet so unlike all the lights and vibrancy of the world she was in. A small tear trailed down her cheek, sighing she turned to Mamoru as he snored quietly on the bed they shared. She would have never in a million years imagined this would be her life and she couldn't help but think bitterly at the irony that if only she had been kinder to that man perhaps none of this would have ever happened.

* * *

**Hell hath no fury **

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled at her as he raced to the door of the Crown Arcade.

Yanking the doors violently open, he stared in the direction o her streaming blonde hair. He was fuming! He took a second to look down at his drenched shirt and then noticed that the top of his pants leading to his crotch were damp. Their fighting was always non-stop, but this…THIS had been different. She had never thrown something, well other than a test, at him and he was not going to let this slip.

"She's going to get it!" He yelled resolutely, forgetting his present company, and suddenly took off in her direction.

Back in the booth, four set of eyes peered over the top of the bench in dread. She had finally done it. Usagi had pushed him too far. Sighing Rei pulled herself upright into the bench and returned to her cherry Coke. Mina turned dramatically and faced Rei, "How can you be so calm?! If looks can kill he wouldn't need to have chased her and here you are sipping away at your soda!" Mina huffed and she sat next to her and crossed her arms over her chest her golden hair swishing angrily behind her.

"Well she deserved it," Rei replied indignant ignoring the girls' pointed looks, "besides if she would have interrupted MY date she would have _never_ made it out of here alive."

Lita and Amy still hugging each other went to sit on the other side of the booth. Still clutching each other, wide-eyed Lita turned to the girls, "I guess we should just let her learn her lesson and NOT intervene. I mean it's not like he would actually hurt her right? Right guys, guys…?"

Slowing down Usagi ducked behind a tree in the park and leaned on the trunk. She grasped the front of her shirt as if to physically open her chest to let precious air into her lungs faster.

Egad what was she thinking?! THAT was the problem exactly, she couldn't for the life of her remember how she went from sitting next to Rei in the booth to arguing with Mamoru at the counter.

As soon as the doors swung open, Usagi felt an immediate sense of doom when she saw Mamoru walk in looking incredibly casual in his dark wash jeans that hung just slightly off his hip and a dark black t-shirt that was just the perfect combination of fit and loose. Blushing slightly, bowing her head down she cursed to herself mentally not knowing why she was checking him out for God's sake! Ever since their disappointment from not finding their princess and their near death experiences when they finally took Beryl down, Mamoru and Usagi couldn't quite decide how to go on with their-er- relationship. They had obviously discovered each others identity since they had to patch each other up and drag themselves from somewhere in the North Pole to Tokyo. Frowning deeply Usagi thought back at how ever since she was fourteen to now at seventeen, they've had a volatile relationship. They yo-yoed from falling into a comfortable friendship to a fiery and tense arguements. Most days though they managed to be civil and somehow Mamoru had infiltrated her circle becoming friends with every one of the girls.

It was the clicking of heels that followed his steps to the counter that forced her out of her thoughts and to look up. She was all smooth slightly tanned legs with her hot pink heels. It didn't help that she was smartly dressed in a comfortable black skirt that swished with every movement and although her blouse was a dressy cream-colored button-up, she had left one too many buttons undone so her teal laced bra peeked through. She evened her breathing and without thinking she got up and walked over to where the 'happy couple' was chatting with Motoki.

That's when her mind went blank. Usagi blinked rapidly and tilted her head to the side of the trunk peering to see if she had lost Mamoru. _Jeez he was fast. Damn you Tuxedo Kamen! _

It was all a blur, one minute she was leaning against the counter in front of Motoki jumping into the conversation and the next she had nearly jumped into Mamoru at some offhanded insult he probably had dealt to her daily and then some how she had "accidently" dumped Mamoru's soda in his lap.

She heard rustling to her left and stilled behind the tree hoping it was a squirrel or something. She tilted her head to the left and heard nothing. Usagi's heart stopped when she felt her hair tickling her neck as his hot breath warmed her skin. Feeling an iron grip on her right arm she was still too scared to turn to face Mamoru.

"That. Was. Completely. Out. Of. Line" her nearly growled in her ear his warm breath wafting over her ear and neck sending a shiver down her spine.

Her heart beat a little faster and she finally couldn't stand his proximity. Turning her face upwards, nose in the air, Usagi yanked her arm out of his grasp and pushed off the trunk she had leaned on. Stomping away seemed like the right thing to do. "Well I've had it with you insufferable, inconsiderate…and… immature baka!" She huffed as she kept walking aimlessly finally taking note that she didn't recognize this part of the park. Frowning she relaxed and started looking around her.

"Immature! Are you kidding me! Odango you should be one to talk… like it's the peak of maturity to do this!" As he flailed his arms in front of his shirt and pants.

Sighing Usagi turned around and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Noticing his icy glare and heaving chest she turned quickly biting her lips to stifle more giggles from escaping. He definitely didn't look like the usual cool and composed Mamoru. _Oh well, he'll just have to get over it_, she thought as she continued walking away from him.

"Odango will you stop walking away from me! Jeez you are stubborn." Running his fingers through his hair exasperated he looked up towards the sky. Looking back down to Usagi as she walked away, he felt a slight shift in the air around them. "Usagi," he unconsciously walked towards her, "stop walking. I feel something."

All of a sudden the hairs on Mamoru's neck stood on end and he reached out to grab Usagi who had finally turned towards him. Just as his hand grasped her forearm she looked up towards him about to protest when a loud pop resounded behind her and then there was dead silence. Her senshi senses went into overdrive as the pop suddenly started a vortex of gushing wind sucking her back. Panicked, she reached out to grab Mamoru's other hand as he reached out for her. Unfortunately the black vortex behind her was too close and she felt herself falling backwards taking Mamoru with her. As her feet pulled off the ground and her blonde hair flickered over her body violently, she looked back at a black swirling hole pulling in only loose debris and the couple. With a sudden calming realization of what was happening, she looked back down to see Mamoru his eyes wide with helplessness as he vainly dug in his feet in the earth as they were quickly lifting off the ground. The last thing she heard was "Usagi" as the world went black around her.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Lost**

The first thing Usagi could remember was the howling wind. Feeling the dryness in her throat, she tried swallowing and felt like she had been screaming to the point where her throat felt raw. That's when she felt the soft ice land on her cheek and she knew she had to open her eyes. The gale whistled and she most certainly couldn't see a thing except for white swirling ice flowing in the air and landing along her body. Croaking, she pushed herself up on her elbows and felt a weight on half of her body. Looking down she saw Mamoru unconscious between her legs with his head against her stomach.

"Mamoru! Mamoru wake up!" Usagi yelled as she begun to shake him by the shoulder. She could feel the cold creeping into her body and her pleated skirt and t-shirt were just not going to cut it. This wouldn't do. The snow around their bodies was quickly accumulating and with a renewed sense of urgency she shook him harder than she intended. Feeling warm puffs of breath against her abdomen she sat up quickly sliding up so Mamoru's broad shoulders rested around her hips and she pulled his head away from her body. "Ugh! Usagi I have the biggest headache..." was all she could hear as the wind picked up. "We have to find shelter!" She yelled over the wind.

Finally getting up, Mamoru shakily looked around seeing only what looked like rocks and snow and darkness. Walking and leaning heavily into the rocks Mamoru lead Usagi. His mind was a jumble of thoughts jumping from one questions to another. Where were they? What happened? Why was it snowing when they had left a sunny Tokyo what seemed like minutes ago. The wind whipped near his face and he threw himself into the rocks heavily throwing Usagi behind him roughly. The questions had to wait. Quickly he pulled her forward with one hand and felt along the rock wall with his other till he found a crack between two large boulders. Saying a silent prayer to the heavens that there would be nothing in there, he crouched into the hole and pulled Usagi through.

Usagi was breathing heavily, letting her eyes adjust she let go of Mamoru's hand and closed her eyes hoping to adjust to the lack of light. Opening her eyes again she looked at the small space. Mamoru was at her left sitting leaning against the left cave wall knees up. The cave, if that, was small and the dirt floor looked to be free from any creepy crawlers so she crawled over to sit by Mamoru leaning her back against the cave and then started rubbing her hands over her bare arms.

Usagi felt a light touch and turned her head towards Mamoru. "Come here Odango." Mamoru reached out his left arm behind her back hooking under her armpit and his right going to her waist. Without waiting for her answer he hauled her side against his chest and he moved his long legs, one stretching behind her and the other going over hers comfortably. "Hey Baka ever heard of personal space!" She yelled as she tried to push away from his solid chest. Blushing furiously at being manhandled and sitting rather intimately against her sworn enemy she looked up to his face and realized he had rested his head against the wall and his breathing was slowing to a steady beat. "Sleep Usagi. Think later," robotic Mamoru said softly before he pulled her closer into his arms.

"All right, baka…" Usagi gave in, whatever had happened had left her weak and tired as if her very essence had been sucked out of her bones. Usagi blinked thinking frantically that she should be fighting harder to figure out what just happened but feeling his warmth seep into her quickly lulled her into a comfortable sleep.

Heat was the first thing Usagi felt. It was incredibly warm as her eyes fluttered open she could feel her hair sticking to sweat on her face and her right cheek felt like it was sticky and feverish. The heat made her throb. All she could focus on was the sickly warmth and her heart beat thumping strongly in her chest. Pulling her head up from her breathing pillow, she squinted her eyes as she turned to look fully at the blinding light coming in through the entrance of the cave. Her hair had nearly all come undone and she could tell with the combined heat and her sweat that her bangs would have started curling. Closing her eyes and trying to refresh her sandy throat she swallowed and then remembered what happened. Her eyes shooting open she looked down at her right hand splayed across Mamoru's chest. "Shit it wasn't a dream," Usagi sighed.

"First the violence and now the language… tsk tsk Odango," Mamoru said teasingly not bothering to open his eyes and still comfortably reclined into the cave wall.

"Shut up baka!" she huffed as she unglued herself from their sleeping position and crawled towards the entrance on the cave. "Get up we have to figure out where we are. Come on," she said as she started slowly edging herself out of the cave. "Wait up I'm coming with you Odango," swearing as his aching muscles protested his swift exist.

Several hours later…

"Ugh this is hopeless! Let's get back to the cave Usagi!" Mamoru wiped at his forehead and flung his sweat down to the scorched and caked earth beneath his feet. Looking down at his sneakers he sighed deeply, they'll never be the same he thought as he took in the cream colored dirt covering the black suede. "We've been searching for hours and we haven't found anything…it looks like the damn Sahara desert on its worst day and I'm fairly certain that we're more likely to get heat stroke if we keep it up." He looked up to the girl in front of him with her hands resting on her hips sweat soaking her heather grey t-shirt turning it slightly transparent. Her hair that had been messily put back into her buns were quickly unraveling as the dry air buffeted them with gritty sandy air. Her tense shoulders dropped and she lifted her hand to run her fingers through her soaking bangs. "Alright," she conceded as she dragged her once grey tennis shoes and slowly turned back towards their cave.

Making it back to the cave Usagi crouched down and made her way in. She turned and sat against the left side of the shallow cave and let out a frustrated sigh. They hadn't said much to each other since this morning and as she watched Mamoru clamber into the cave and throw himself against the right wall, she wondered when he would chew her out. She crossed her arms and looked away from him, noticing his eyes had become fixed on hers. "Okay Odango, I'm tired, I'm hot, and I want answers," he glared rubbing his hands over his thighs trying to release some tension.

"Really? I can't believe it… shouldn't we be talking about more pressing issues," she uncrossed her arms and stretched out her arms wide.

"Listen we always bicker I just don't understand that the one time I need you to act like an adult you prove me so wrong," he nearly snarled at her.

"Excuse me?! You're delusional! You're the one that started with the childish remarks," she finished haughtily pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"I was on a date. You made me look like a fool when you dramatically dumped your soda on me!" he pushed his back off the wall and leaned into his legs hands still on his thighs.

"You just don't get it!" She huffed angrily, falling back into the cave wall not caring that her head hit painfully against the rock. She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. The lump in her throat threatened to choke her.

"Are you crying Odango?!" Mamoru nearly yelled. "Unbelieveable," he stared at her watching as he noticed her drop her head and her lip quivered. "Crap," he said softly, feeling guilty he got onto his knees and scooted towards her stopping in front of her.

Usagi sniffed and then felt Mamoru scoot up so close that his knees brushed up against her legs. She looked up to see him waiting for her to speak sitting on his heels. "It was just different. You've never been such as asshole," she finished softly staring into his eyes.

"But I didn't do anything differently?!" he looked at her holding back his irritation and running a hand through his hair.

"Yes you did!" she bit back sharply. "You've never belittled me in front of…" she trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"I wasn't belittling you Odango, we had an exchange of words just like any other day in front of everyone at the Crown. I don't get it. Maybe you're just having a bad day…" he knew he didn't want to finish his sentence least he anger the beast again. Luckily for him there were no drinks around to be thrown, smirking as he thought of the irony of his thirst.

"You just don't get it. I didn't even start bickering with you when I sat at the counter. I wasn't even talking to you! I was talking to Motoki and YOU just had to start in on me." Usagi looked away from his intent gaze feeling uncomfortable with its intensity. "Look I know we're not friends but I just didn't think that you'd say that in front… in front of…"

"What do you mean Keiko?! Are you serious? Odango are you kidding me… what are you jealous? Oh Jesus," he fell back onto his butt and stretched his arms out to lean back gracefully. Staring at the ceiling he let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's not that you idoit! You're so self-absorbed and big headed!" She reached up and dug her fingers into her hair and quickly pulling them back out letting them drop balling her fist into her lap. Seeing his head shooting up to face her she quickly silenced him by waving her hand. "No it wasn't jealousy... in that sense. I'm upset that you started at me in front of her because you made me look stupid and childish," she swallowed and looked down so she wouldn't lose her nerve. "I'm not a child anymore. You have not even the slightest respect. You don't treat me like an equal. You're always making me feel so beneath you and every day I let it go because that's just what we've always done. But not even in front of her…" she choked.

"But we've always fought in front of strangers Usagi," letting her name slip unconsciously.

"NO, see she's… she's," struggling for her words she heard Mamoru make an irritable noise but she wouldn't stop. "Keiko's your equal right?" Usagi's voice becoming deeper and breathy she looked at Mamoru questioningly. "She's good enough for you but I'll never be right?" Usagi crossed her arms in front of her chest tightly trying to comfort herself without showing weakness.

" Odango…" Mamoru was at a loss did she just say she liked him?! What the hell how was he supposed to respond to that? He looked at her, almost sensing his thoughts, she shook her head, her hair shifting from side to side.

"Listen," he started leaning back towards her and crossing his long legs to sit, "I don't think I fully understand but I never meant to make you feel like shit."

"But everyone else is good enough, my friends are good enough, why am I not good enough?!" She shook her head again trying to shake the tears that had slipped past her defenses.

Mamrou sighed, feeling suddenly very guilty and uncomfortable. He never had to comfort anyone before. Nervously he interlaced his fingers and twiddled his thumbs. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I just don't know… whenever you're around you just seem to stir up all my emotions into some fever pitch. I'm civil and nice with everyone else I guess I will just have to figure how to manage them." He finished looking her in the eyes and smiling softly. "I don't know what we've gotten ourselves into but whatever happens… I'll try harder."

Usagi wiped at her eyes openly. "Thank you," she whispered down to her hands that were nervously grabbing and clutching at her skirt.

"Was it all the trouble with the girls that brought this on?" Mamoru fished.

The past couple of months had been really difficult. After they had defeated Beryl years ago there had been relative peace but within the past year Youmas had begun springing up and in response, the girls had been changing, gaining more powers. They took it as a sign to push forward since they had not found their Princess. First it had been Rei and then each girl followed. Usagi however had been left in the cold again. She felt even more awkward and clumsy and the tension of her failing performance was wearing down on each of her friends. Even though years ago they had revealed their identities to each other and quickly accepted Mamoru as one of their motley group, Usagi and Mamoru's relationship hadn't changed only gotten a bit more tense. Secretly they both struggled with their alter egos feelings for one another and it only brought each a finality that it was out of the question. Now their relationship was fierier and arguments seemed more explosive than before. Quietly, they had each let the other go and that's when Mamoru started openly bringing girls around the arcade. Although she would admit it to no one, Usagi felt herself slipping in all aspects of her life. She was failing.

Usagi sighed out loud and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that okay."

"But-" Mamoru started.

"No. Drop it please it's not even relevant. Let's talk about what we're going to do right now," she finished drawing them back to their present predicament.

* * *

It had been days since they had crashed into this place, and staring up into the depressingly clear and bright blue sky, Usagi just couldn't wrap her mind around those two light blue orbs in the sky to the left of what she had assumed was the sun. It was the fourth day, if they were anything like Earth days and she had fought bitterly with Mamoru arguing the point that it must be some illusion that they couldn't possibly be on another planet let alone another solar system. But the oppressive heat of day and the aching coldness that the night brought was too extreme for any environment on earth. She knew that now. Sighing she leaned her head to rest on her knees. She wrapped her arms tightly around her dusty bare legs not caring that anyone walking by would be able to see straight up her skirt. If it hadn't been for the snow that came at night she would be dying of thirst but the deep hollow aching in her stomach was undeniable. _Damn him_, she thought, he's right there had been no sign of what they had both surmised to be some sort of black hole and if they didn't try their chances at finding food they wouldn't make it much longer.

"Alright let's go," she said loudly.

"What do you think if we head towards that cloudy shimmery area," Mamoru walked up to her side and pointed to the right were a strange smog like cloud hung low kissing the ground as if cloaking whatever was beyond from prying eyes. Mamoru looked back down to Usagi and sighed stretching out a hand as a sign of peace. Without looking up she took his hand and let him nearly haul her to a standing position. Usagi dusted off her skirt and ran her hands over her shirt hoping to straighten it out. Walking in silence, neither one of them noticed when the caked earth turned into a dusty path not wide enough to be a road.

"What if we can't find our way back Mamoru," Usagi said to her shoes ever so softly. Her golden bangs dusty and dull hung lower than normal covering her eyes. Mamoru turned to look at her letting out a bated breath having dreaded thinking about what they would do… wander aimlessly through this never ending desert. Worse yet he had been thinking of what would happen to them if they didn't find shelter for the night. Scratching the back of his head he turned to get a read of what she was thinking.

Noticing Mamoru quietly observing her she turned her face away from him and cursed the damn dust that created little telltale trails of tears down her cheeks. She must look horrendous and worse if he said any of his usual banter she just knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Listen Odango," wincing when he saw her chin quiver, he just had to keep the mood light, "let's just take one thing at a time okay?" He stretched out his hand and cupped her chin lifting her face. Mamoru felt a knot in his throat and he quickly tried to clear it. "This is just a bit crazy and well frankly I haven't really wrapped my mind around it." He noticed her taking a gulp he wasn't trying to worry her but he had no idea what was going on and he was scared as hell. Quickly he rubbed his thumb over her cheek in attempt at clearing her tears away but his dusty hands only smeared her cheek more. "We just have to keep going and I'm sure we'll figure it out okay?" Mamoru dropped his hand and looked away out into the desert, his voice had been deeper and he hoped she hadn't caught the raw emotion behind the change.

"Okay Baka," Usagi said resolutely, she knew he was struggling with the whole situation and decided if he was going to be brave she would too. Looking at him she couldn't help but join him in smiling as they tried to bring back some normalcy into this crazy situation.

"So… we're on some alien planet. Probably not in our solar system since there's those two moons…" Usage frowned as she noticed that Mamoru wasn't paying any attention. Anger quickly filling her she let loose a huffy breath of air and reached out to yank on his arm. Not even turning she noticed that his eyebrows were scrunching up and that only infuriated her more. "You are so rude baka!" she tugged more forcefully using both arms and leaning back using her full body weight. "Here I am possibly the only other person on this planet and you still ignore me!" Usagi nearly screeched.

At that Mamoru turned around and raised his hand to shush her. "Call me crazy but I think something is moving over there," Mamoru turned again and pointed to the left at a dusty ball far off but visible on the horizon. They both turned full to the haze in question and then both turned quickly to face each other, panic filling their eyes as they realized the obvious dust trail was growing closer and larger at an alarming speed. What seemed like something in the far distance miles away, was now way to close for comfort. Having no time to hide Mamoru quickly yanked the wide eyed girl behind him blocking her from the dust ball that screeched to a halt a few feet from Mamoru's feet.


	3. Chapter 3: The old man and the mop

**The old man and the mop**

Curiosity overriding fear had Usagi trying to peer around the wall that was Mamoru but despite coughing from all the dust his vice like grip wouldn't budge. Waving in the air in a vain attempt to clear the dust with his free hand Mamoru focused his eyes to see what they were facing.

"Well hello there!" croaked an aged but cheery voice. "That was close! Well that was pretty stupid to stand in the middle of a highway!"

Totally dumbstruck both Usagi and Mamoru stood like statues as a small potato shaped old man dressed in rags emerged from the dust. The air seemed to stir and the dust kicked up and quickly seemed to float away. In front of them where they could have sworn nothing stood was an old rickety wagon tilted to one side with a wooden spoke wheel lying on the caked earth. In front of the cart was an over grown pony-shaped creature more closely resembling a mop. The dreads of hair quivered as the animal breathed heavily from energy spent.

" Humph that's just great," the old man scratched his bald shiny head, "what's an old man to do" he questioned out loud, struck with a genius idea he slowly turned towards the two and the corners of his thin mouth curled up into a smile showing missing teeth. "Well you too look like you can use a ride!" The old man nearly jumped into Mamoru, his fingers clawing at his shirt.

Bracing his feet into the dirt and pushing Usagi back slightly he focused his attention on this old man ready to fight if the need be. Usagi could feel the muscles in Mamoru's back bunch under the hand that had reached to brace her from the shove. Quickly she grabbed his hips and dug her nails in hoping to relay her warning.

Sighing he looked closely at the old man, Usagi obviously didn't want him to hurt the old guy so he studied his face. The old man was still smiling expectantly looking up with crinkled eyes that embodied the term crow's feet. He let himself relax a little. "Okay I'll help you." Mamoru said as he felt Usagi's grasp lighten and her head bump into his back in obvious relief.

"Well that's great! See I can tell you're strangers around here because well who else would be walking in the badlands!" he turned letting Mamoru go and hobbled over to look over his fallen wheel. He rested both hands on his knobby knees and tried to crouch down. He turned to look at the two who seemed to be searching for words. He quickly waved. "Don't worry we're always getting stranger here…Just usually they show up in the city!" He finished.

Mamoru realized they had been standing and staring for too long and quickly strode over to the old man and knelt beside the wheel. "Alright old man do you have any tools?" and they quickly got to work.

Wiping the sweat off his brow Mamoru surveyed his handy work and smirked totally proud of the wheel now firmly set on the wagon.

"Great job!" the old man smack Mamoru playfully on the back, hobbled away and hopped onto the driving seat. "Well let's go I don't have all day!" he yelled at Mamoru as he grabbed the reins for his mop. "You my dear can sit next to me" he said amiably to Usagi as she hopped onto the bench next to the old man and smiled back at him.

"You know you're awfully limber for a man your age," Usagi said innocently looking down at the potato like man next to her.

He snorted and looked up at her with a mischievous grin, "you have no idea my dear!" He said with a wink causing Usagi to blanch. She felt arms at her waist and looked down as she was unceremoniously lifted from her seat and dumped into the wagon. Indignant and too flustered for words she tried her best to sit and straighten her skirt as Mamoru settled down where she had previously been.

"I think its best I sit here," Mamoru said unfazed by what he'd done.

Flicking his wrist the mop started off with inhuman speed fur flying where presumably limbs of some sort were and they took off with a jolt. Settling himself comfortably the old man laughed at their startled expression and turned slightly to Mamoru. "So where are you two from?" he asked.

"That's personal," Mamoru said firmly hoping to safeguard their helplessness.

"Humph that's alright," said the old man, "A lot of strangers around here prefer to keep to themselves." He sighed but continued unperturbed, "well are you here for business or pleasure?"

"A little of both," Mamoru said too quickly struggling to decide how much to tell this old man. He had already shown them his generosity and seemed friendly enough but he just won't let his guard down for both his and Usagi's sake.

"Well your pretty companion would fetch a real nice bounty" He said seemingly to Mamoru alone his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "That is if you're not attached" he continued to fish.

Just as Usagi was about to speak up Mamoru fixed her with a hard glare and turned to the man. "She's mine and not for sale," he said his voice taking a dangerous tone.

"Heh heh just joking around young man!" the old man said and shrugged turning back to the road.

"Is she your sister?" he continued to probe.

Too curious to hear what Mamoru would say, Usagi kept quiet in the wagon behind them but scooted forward to hear them quickly sitting on her heels and leaning forward on her knees.

"N-no," Mamoru choked out. It would have probably been the safer answer but he just couldn't bring himself to say she was anything sisterly to him.

"Oh well," the old man sad, "But it is a rather distinct hair style she's wearing."

Usagi frowned and picked up one of her streaming pigtails looking at it and then looking back up to the old man. He looked her straight in the eye. "You know our King's been looking for a beautiful woman with a very distinct hairstyle," he continued. "But her hair is a silvery purple color so it can't be you," he finished turning back around to the road. "There's a very high bounty indeed for the one that brings her to him and since that can't be you, you should just change your hair to clear up any doubt. Just to be safe," he dragged out the last words.

Mamoru quickly felt uneasy. Stealing a quick look at Usagi, he noticed she had already started to let loose her hair. He smiled slightly as she concentrated on pulling pins and unraveling her long golden hair.

"Your eyes sparkle just like my old lady," the old man started, pulling Mamoru's attention away from Usagi's hair. "Oh but she was a wildcat my old lady. Always up to something…" he chattered mindlessly. "Where are you staying?" he quickly changed gears startling Mamoru and Usagi.

"Well we haven't exactly planned anything," Usagi spoke up finally.

"If it's pleasure you're looking for you can always head to the blue district," the old man said pointedly, "you can find anything you can ever want there," he smirked laughing.

"NO," Mamoru spoke quickly shaking his head, "we're wondering if you know some place where we can get reasonably priced food."

At the mention of food Usagi's stomach growls loudly and everyone turned to look at the blonde. Leaning back on her heels, one hand went to her stomach, and she closed her eyes embarrassed beyond belief. "I think that would be a good idea," she whispered angrily sitting back on her bottom and frowning at her betraying body. Quickly realizing that they would have to find some way to pay for said food her eyes shot open and she scooted over to Mamoru's back. As the cart feel into silence she reached out and grabbed his right should pulling him slightly towards her. Looking over to the old man eyeing them curiously, she sighed and leaned into Mamoru's turned ear. "What are we going to do about money," Usagi whisper frantically into his ear.

Her breath tickling his neck sent delicious tingles down his spine and looked down trying to find a distraction and concentrating on what she had just asked. "I have some cash and we can try and trade some things… maybe try and barter," he offered.

"Well not that I was eaves dropping or anything but I know a great place to go and find your fill and Tael is a friend of mine… he's into projects and has got connections so he can help set you two up while you're visiting out grand city port," the old man nodded knowingly.

"Sure that would be great," Mamoru trailed off as they neared the fog and for a minute his heart dropped as everything went foggy and nothing could be seen but just as quickly as if entering a vacuum there were screaming sounds, blinding lights, and strong smells assaulting their senses.


	4. Chapter 4: The City

**The city**

The sound of shouting vendors and creatures haggling over wares came through clearly and the cart had somehow materialized on a street in a city bordering old world charm and futuristic sharp angular lines and bright lights. Along the dirt street and the edge of the buildings a bright neon yellow light shown as if drawn along the lines where the street and buildings met highlighting some sort of path. Usagi grabbed the side of the cart and leaned forward staring at what looked like a chicken fly up and caw loudly and flapping his wings wildly. Usagi felt like she had just stepped into some sort of old world novel where merchants sold goods and men hunted for meat. Above them they felt a gush of wind and for the first time they noticed vessels shaped like surf boards carrying humanoid like creatures and men of strange kinds. Usagi gawked as she noticed a nearby wall as they passed flicker from a solid wall to transparent shimmering projection. Covering her mouth with one hand she gasped as a man inside the room turned beady black eyes on her and hissed, slits on either side of his neck opening wide like gills. She turned back slightly shaking and leaned into Mamoru seeking something familiar to ground her to reality.

"It's something isn't it," the old man smiled, "the city is a hub… people from all around the cosmos come here. You should see the ports, the merchant vessels are always docking and offloading and loading new strangers…" he drifted off closing his eyes and whistling a cheerful tune. The cart crawled forward and suddenly jerked to a stop.

"Here you go this is it!" the old man pointed a bony finger to the right of the cart.

The dirty old cobble stone street met a tall sidewalk two feet clear from the street and in front of them was a shimmering purple gateway glowing like some nightclub. A lazy melody could be heart coming from the storefront and you could see clearly into the restaurant so unremarkable in its appearance it could have very well have been some unnamed low rate eatery in Tokyo. The booths along the edges so common it made the otherworldly customers stand in stark contrast to their plainness. In the middle of the restaurant were four and two-seater tables filled with patrons eating and talking loudly in strange languages and along the far end of the restaurant there was a bar. Like some musical throwback movie, girls in skin-tight body suits popping gum skated throughout the restaurant with trays and behind the bar was a gorgeous looking man with shoulder length baby blue hair. He was tall and his body was obviously muscular but lean and his eyes were purple and almost cat-like.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't seem to look away as he stared intently at her and she seemed totally mesmerized by the way he sensually dragged a cloth slowly and circularly all along a glass. Pulling her eyes from his hand she looked back up at the beautiful creäture and noticed a knowing smirk and his slightly slitted eyes. Blushing furiously she turned around to see Mamoru looking at her, his jaw twitching in annoyance as he gracefully dropped on to the street. She pouted openly, how dare he be mad at her, wasn't he the one that brought a date to the Crown not too long ago. Thinking along those lines she frowned wondering why she had suddenly realized she had kept score between each other. That baka isn't my boyfriend… I don't even like him, she thought furiously, blushing a deeper red in annoyance since she couldn't even convince herself of that fact.

Slightly irritated at catching Usagi checking out some GUY Mamoru shook his head quickly hoping to physically shake out those disturbing feeling of jealousy that had overcome him. Feeling a bit shaky from the lack of sustenance, he took a minute to feel the ground beneath his sneakers stop from swaying before he moved back to help Usagi out of the cart. Extending his hand out she looked at it irritably and grabbed it rather roughly as she settled herself on the edge of the cart and steadied herself before hopping off on to the street. Nearly throwing his hand out of her grasp she quickly started brushing down her skirt in a vain attempt to straighten and dust it off. It was hopeless, she was filthy and she let that fact sink in as her heavy hair swished dramatically in its high ponytail. She heard Mamoru sigh deeply and turned his back to her, facing the man who must be Tael.

"Well enjoy yourself hopefully we'll see you around!" the old man cackled, "I'm off to the blue district to get me some lovelies! He he!" He continued in a scary frenzied laughter. Not even waiting for a response the old man flicked his wrists and he was off leaving a dusty trail in his wake and cackling in insane laughter as he screeched around a corner, one wheel tilted in the air, turning blocks away and out of sight.

Sighing deeply, Mamoru waved Usagi over and looked back at the pensive Tael that was obviously waiting for them to approach him. "Come on let's go Odango."

"Don't call me that baka," Usagi growled, "can't you let go of that ridiculous nickname right now?" She quietly pleaded looking at him. "We have to be careful here," she continued quietly squaring her shoulders and steeling herself for the unexpected.

Looking down at her serious expression he let some tension go from his shoulders and took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Sorry, habit Usagi. Look let's just be civil right now okay?" he questioned turning to head towards the restaurant without waiting for her response. He stopped, feeling the little hand quietly but firmly grasping his bicep.

"Mamoru we need to stay together okay? And we need to get home. I'm not mad that you said I'm yours," she stopped to collect herself blushing yet again at her confession, "But we'll need to talk and BOTH agree to our story and plans from now on okay?" She looked up at him willing him with her eyes to agree with her for once.

"Alright Usagi," Mamoru conceded and his all too familiar cocky smirk graced his lips and Usagi eyed him warily wondering what he was up to. "Now let's go see your boyfriend and get something to eat," he said wiggling his eyebrows and hurriedly jumped onto the sidewalk waiting for her to catch up. Seeing her fuming, he walked confidently into the restaurant ignoring the whistle he got from one of the waitresses as he strode to the bar Usagi huffing but trailing close behind.


	5. Chapter 5: Tael

**Tael**

Reaching the counter and settling down on two plush bar stools, Mamoru and Usagi leaned back onto the clear plastic backing on their chairs relaxing and both sighing deeply as cool air gushed down on them. Hearing a deep chuckle, both Mamoru and Usagi looked up at Tael. Setting his cleaning rag down on the counter, much like Motoki would have done, he placed both hands onto the counter and leaned towards the couple. Waiting with bated breath, Usagi mesmerized with his glowing skin and the sweet indescribably smell wafting from him, scrunched up her noise and raised her eyebrows in question as a deep gurgling and clicking noise continued from Tael's mouth.

Mamoru was first to snap out of their shock as Tael obviously spoke to them in some sort of language. Coughing into his clenched fist Mamoru looked towards Tael and spoke clearly but softly, "Excuse me Tael can you speak English?" Mamoru said directly.

Looking surprised Tael lips curved and a deep rumble erupted from him. "Why of course," he said silkily in a deep husky voice dripping with masculine sexuality. Looking up quickly he waved at one of the waitresses and gestured something at her with his hands and she hurriedly skated past them and into what Mamoru assumed was the kitchen. Looking back at their host, he frowned as he saw Tael looking at Usagi and stretching out a hand to hook his fingers under her chin.

Usagi's startled big sapphire eyes widened as Tael pulled her face closer to his in obvious inspection.

"What a delicious looking little pixie," Tael smiled looking over the planes of Usagi's face scrutinizing and memorizing the light freckles dusting her nose and the silvery flecks in her bright eyes. Completely taken by his soft and gentle scrutiny, Usagi barely noticed when Mamoru lightly knocked Tael's hand away from her chin. Looking to Mamoru to her left, she was surprised to see his heated glare directed at her. Mamoru slowly turned away, jaw muscles twitching in annoyance once again. Mamoru opened his mouth ready to say something warningly at their host when he noticed that same hungry look was directed at him. Completely dumbfounded, Mamoru stared at the man in front of him.

"I will have to thank Azeel for sending me such delicious looking creatures," he breathed out.

Usagi sputtered quickly covering her mouth with both her hands trying desperately not to offend her host with her laughter. Looking over at Mamoru totally taken back by Tael's statement, it was his turn to gape like a fish desperate for air. Gone was the totally cool and collected Mamoru. Usagi turned to Tael, "Whose Azeel?" she asked seriously.

"Azeel was the old man who just dropped you here at my fine restaurant," he waved over the bar as their food was placed in front of them from the same waitress that had whistled at Mamoru. She winked one heavily painted bright green eyelid, and her red eyes twinkled in merriment as she leaned her chin into her hand, elbow on the counter, and dipped her back sticking her derrier up into the air suggestively. Her deep electric blue hair bounced in her ponytail as she tilted her head to the side to stare unabashedly at Mamoru. "You're gorgeous," she sighed not at all embarrassed by her blatant appraisal of Mamoru. Tael chuckled and bumped the girl lightly. Scowling, she straightened up and pushed off her skates going back out to the floor to check on her other customers.

"Well I'll leave you two to enjoy your meal and collect your thoughts," chuckling as he saw Mamoru frown at him and then turned to speak directly at Usagi. "On the house… I'll be back and we'll talk some more," he finished, picking up his rag, tossing it onto his shoulder and strolling off into the kitchen.

"Ugh just our luck," Usagi said between bites, "did we just get dropped onto some sex driven planet filled with weirdos!" Usagi took her irritation out on her strange colored food biting down harshly on the round pink fruit on her plate.

"Keep it down Usagi, don't want to go offending any of the said weirdos now do we," he whispered harshly at her looking down to the strange round green cut of meat. Shrugging off any concerns for the strange meat, his deep hunger got the better of him and he dug into the food. Four days without food clearly making them both reckless.

Looking at Mamoru, Usagi waited for him to start the conversation. She studied him seated next to her and a twinge of déjà vu struck her. How many times had they sat next to each other like they did now at the bar in the Crown Parlor. Feeling her stomach drop, she choked back the sadness that threatened to drown her in her seat. They weren't in a safe or private place so she forced back the lump in her throat and stared at her food dejectedly.

"We need to find out if there are ships or something that can take us back to Earth," Mamoru said to her. He quietly took in the sight of Usagi's shaking hand and her sad eyes. He looked back up towards the mirror in front of them so as to not sink into the sadness that had settled in her. He had to keep it together. "If it's at all possible… it's probably not going to be cheap Usagi," he stopped feeling the weight of the plan settling on his shoulders. "We'll probably have to find some place to stay and I can get a job so we can save up," his voice went deeper. Clearing his throat, Mamoru turned to look into her watery eyes. "We might be here for a while Usagi, while we figure things out."

Clenching her eyes shut she nodded quickly accepting their situation and struggling again to keep the tears back. Cursing under her breath, she felt a stubborn tear make its way down her cheek. Looking down she stared intently at her hand clenched into a fist and shaking slightly. Usagi quickly bit her lip to keep from crying as Mamoru quietly put his hand over her clenched fist and squeezed her hand comfortingly. Just as quickly as it had appeared, Mamoru's hand slipped away and they continued to eat their meal in silence.


	6. Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for all of those who've stopped by to check out my humble little fanfic! As I'm sure you've all guessed... this is my first fanfic! I have been an avid reader and fan of Sailor Moon for years and these stories have been rolling around in my head for just as long. I hope I don't dissapoint! Enjoy!

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

From the kitchen, Tael leaned into the wall and stared at Usagi. She seemed so familiar and yet he couldn't quite remember why her features seemed to stir memories of another beautiful woman. Sighing, he knew he was treading dangerous ground if he aided these strangers given the present circumstances and the endless search for a long forgotten woman. Resolve settling over his features, he'd be damned if he was going to help his King he sneered. Pleased with his decision, he felt a calm weight settle on him as he decided to help the two lost souls. He wondered if it was beyond their comprehension if he explained that he could see their auras, getting a hazy sense of their feelings and thoughts. For some reason he was drawn to her, and he knew deep down that it was his fate to meet and help her with whatever it is she needed. Maybe he would get lucky enough to taste her skin he smirked. He wouldn't even mind getting to know her larger companion either. He snickered knowing by the waves of unease emanating from the male that he was not used to or open to the idea. Oh well, he sigh and uncrossed his arms and walked towards them, sealing his fate.

"So," Tael drawled as he took a seat next to Usagi at the bar. "Will you be staying on Pax? Or are you done with your intergalactic travels?" he questioned with a smile.

A little unnerved by how quickly he had figured them out Mamoru decided to play into the story. "Yes well the fun has worn off considerably and we were very impulsive and didn't plan our outing all that well. I guess we got carried away in the moment," Mamoru gave him a blinding smile taking a big mouthful of what looked and tasted like water. Usagi leaned back in to her chair and slightly pushed herself back to give them more space to talk.

"Yes well I have amassed a great many acquaintances and I do like helping lost little souls so I've decided I'm going to help you get settled into our quaint little corner of the universe." Tael looked from Mamoru to Usagi and then settled back onto Mamoru. "There is of course the little detail about pay. Considering your lack of luggage I imagine you'll be looking for a place to stay and you'll need to find some work." He paused for a bit considering his next words and he picked up a glass to drink. Smiling into his cup he turned back to them, "You can always find work in the blue district," he smiled wider. "You would earn a killing by just giving a few moments of your time."

Mamoru stared daggers at the man, how could he even mention it "Absolutely not," he breathed trying to keep check of his anger. The thought of either one of them selling their bodies brought his to near rage.

Usagi sensing Mamoru's obvious anger, decided to take over the conversation. Placing her hand on the counter near Tael she lifted her eyes to convey her message. "That's a little too unsavory. Maybe you might have some other connections for employment," she goaded sweetly hoping to lighten the mood.

"I like you," Tael said genuinely smiling brightly, "well hard labor it is." Looking up at Mamoru momentarily, "I will take you to the venders tomorrow morning when the shipments come in and as for now," turning back to Usagi, "we'll need to settle you into some living space. I have a place that's perfect; the quad is quiet and reasonably priced."

"Maybe I can work here," Usagi said quickly placing her hand over Tael's, "that way you can give us an advance," she finished breathlessly quickly removing her hand from his cool skin.

"No out of the question, I'll work…" Mamoru interjected shaking his head in disagreement.

Scowling she turned to Mamoru, "why not I was working as a waitress before. I can handle a job in the restaurant." Lowering her voice she moved in closer to Mamoru her breath brushing his cheek, "besides, we can save more money if we both work."

"That's a great idea!" Tael nearly jumped out of his stool, "we can always use another lovely lady here to attract more customers," he said as he quickly stroked Usagi's cheek earning a blush. Chuckling heartily, he waved them both towards him as he went back to the kitchen. "Come on you two!" he shouted over his shoulder, "I'll get you settled in. It's getting late and I have things to do."

Reaching his side, Usagi turned walking backwards, "thank you," she said quickly looking into Tael's eyes and then righted herself grabbing onto Mamoru's arm and amiably leaning into him as they walked through the back door onto another city street. She was just so happy that they had come upon such a helpful man that she couldn't help but let the excitement and glee turn her into a giddy teenager. Smiling all to herself she quickly hugged Mamoru's arm crushing it between her breasts and sighing contently as they walked through what looked like a market.

Trying not to concentrate too much on the feel of Usagi pressed rather intimately into his arm he tried shaking her loose and turned his gaze at the passing stalls, some with canvas covers and wooden tables and others that looked like metal cube that shimmered in and out of existence. They quickly crossed the street and walked a few more blocks before stopping before a grey drab looking building. Tael went to a door and punched in a set of numbers to a key pad. "I'll write down the codes so you'll remember them," he said quickly walking through the doors that swished open, sliding into the building completely. "It's a good thing this quad is so close, you won't have any trouble finding your way to work… ah by the way pixie, what is your name anyway," Tael smiled amused that they had been so taken by each other's presence that they had forgotten such a mundane formality such as names.

Realizing their blunder Mamoru quickly looked up to Tael and smiled genuinely at him. "Mamoru," he said quickly without any hesitation, what's the harm in him knowing his real name anyway he thought to himself. Then taking in Usagi's startled look he quickly angled his right arm forward swinging Usagi with it. "This is Usagi," he said chuckling down at her and at his failed attempt to disengage her from his arm.

"A real pleasure," Tael smiled widely and turned forward continuing into an industrial looking freight elevator. He punched in the 16th floor and as soon as the doors slid closed they felt the familiar sinking and push skyward. The lights in the dingy elevator flickered as it came to a stop and all its occupants looked up to see if they'd be left in darkness.

Looking back down towards the doors Tael shrugged. "It's affordable not luxury" and with that he stepped out of the doors that had silently opened before them.

The hallway was very poorly lit and the only light came from the fluorescent glow of paint outlining the square doorways that dotted the walls. Leading them nearly to the end of the dull grey building, he turned to his left and gestured dramatically at the door. "Your humble living quarters," he bowed comically for good measure. He could sense their unease and wished to lighten the mood. Smiling once again, he turned to the door and punched in a code on the key pad.

The apartment was dark and with a small window directly across from them that had a view of the building across. There was a small door to their left and a miniscule kitchen next. There was a small bar and then the apartment opened into a rectangular room. Along the left wall was a flat medium sized bed and one nightstand. Usagi breathed in deeply feeling the humid heat and noting the room smelled dank like it hadn't been lived in for a while. Well this is home for now she thought quietly looking up at the whirling ceiling fan. Finally taking in the door to the left she yanked it open and peered into the darkness. Tael reached his arm beside her brushing her arm and quickly found the light. Mamoru had been staring at the lone bed when he heard Usagi's shriek.

"Oh my god! There's a shower!" Usagi shouted whilst shoving Tael out of the bathroom. "Thank the heavens! And thank you soo much but I'm going to jump in and I will be taking a looong shower," she smiled and lazily went back into the bathroom shutting the door in Tael's surprised face.

Shaking his head, his dirty matted hair swaying; he looked back at the bed and strode over to it. Turning his back to the bed, he gracefully fell back sighing loudly as he fell on top of the cool sheets.

Leaning his back into the bar, Tael grabbed a black remote and threw it on top of the bed next to Mamoru. "Well I'll leave you two to settle in," he said as he quietly pushed himself off and helped himself out of the apartment.

Reaching over to grab the remote, Mamoru turned it over in inspection. "I wonder what this does," he sat up and pushed the biggest button on the control and just as he did the wall between the kitchen and the bathroom shimmered out of existence. Mamoru's jaw dropped as he was rewarded with the sight of a naked Odango and for one blissful second he watched mesmerized as the water trailed down her exposed back temptingly flowing over her very toned behind.

Feeling a slight breeze on her back Usagi languidly moved her hands through her long hair that she had slung over her should and was falling over her right breast. Running her fingers through it, she turned slightly towards her left and opened her eyes lazily. Quickly taking in a gawking Mamoru with some sort of device pointed towards her, she shrieked and reached out for the shower curtain. She yanked at it pulling it over her body and turned in her left leg attempting to shield her sex from his view.

"What the hell BAKA! Turn around! What the hell did you do to the wall!" she shrieked at him yanking the shower curtain up higher in attempt to shield herself from his burning stare.

Her front half was much more impressive and Mamoru let his eyes wander from her furious eyes to her full moving heart shaped lips and then lower down. On the right side of her body her hair would have done an excellent job of covering her but the Venus before him had one dusky pink nipple peeking through the golden strands that glistened with water and the other was fully exposed. Travelling down the flat expanse of her stomach he gulped and watched as the streams of water trailing down her body converged and went straight over the golden curls she was trying to hide with her shapely leg.

Stopping mid curse Usagi looked down "Fuck!" she yell loudly as she realized the shower curtain was see through hiding nothing from Mamoru's roving eyes. Gritting her teeth together she quickly balled up her wash cloth and threw it square at Mamoru's face.

Dead on target Mamoru finally tore his gaze away from the siren as he realized he had been hit on the forehead looking down to his lap at the crumpled and soaking wash cloth. Dumbstruck, he raised his head again with a goofy look on his face. Looking into her beautiful face, fury radiating out of her pores, he couldn't help but chuckle as he pointed the remote her way and quickly push down on the same button.

Relief flooded into Usagi as she once again saw the wall materialize in place flickering only slightly before becoming solid. Placing one slender hand on the wall and feeling its solidness she let out a sigh. That damn idiot totally enjoyed that! She thought angrily and then she heard the most annoying sing song sorry being yelled through the walls from said baka. She smiled smugly and turned back to the shower. Well if he had any doubt of Usagi as a woman he was definitely going to have a hard time erasing her naked body from his memory.

Smiling to herself she remembered the many times she had appraised her naked figure in the mirror happy with what she saw. She was no super model, her diminutive 5 foot frame certainly wouldn't cut it but she was on par with her fiery best friend's curves and those of her gaggle of girls. Finishing her shower she looked over her clothes and quickly got to work scrubbing them clean. Satisfied with her work she stepped out of the shower and reached for one of the two neatly folded towels. Drying herself off she wrapped herself in the towel and grabbed her wet clothes. Sighing deeply she reached for the handle and opened the door.

Standing in front of the bed Usagi couldn't help the giggle as she stared down at Mamoru slightly snoring and sprawled out like a starfish on the bed. Clearing her throat loudly she kicked Mamoru's dangling leg not too gently startling him awake. Waiting for his eyes to clear, Mamoru looked up and blinked a couple of times. Remembering his present situation he let his head fall back onto the bed and took in a deep breath.

"Baka, you're filthy and you're stinking up the bed. Go shower," Usagi demanded haughtily hands resting on her hips. "And wash your clothes there's another clean towel in the bathroom," she finished as she strode over to the other side of the bed and sat down slowly.

"Back to Odango then," Mamoru heaved a big sigh as he sat up on the bed. "Who knew you were so bossy. I thought Rei was the bossy one," Mamoru chuckled as he got up and walked over to shower.

A good twenty minutes later Mamoru made his way back into the room padding his way towards the bed leaving wet footprints as he went. Standing over the bed he breathed in deeply wondering what the hell he was going to do next. Grabbing the knot of the towel he had slung around his waist, he looked down at the Odango who curiously enough hadn't put her hair back into her telltale buns. She looked almost angelic sleeping in her white towel. Not happy about having to wake her Mamoru wished nothing more than to join her but knew she'd have his manly bits if he lay down next to her. Leaning over the bed to shake her, he noticed then on the other side of the bed a sheet and pillow on the floor.

"Figures," Mamoru shook his head and walked around the bed to his make shift bed on the floor. Making himself as comfortable as possible, he closed his eyes and settled in for the night.


	7. Chapter 7: First Day Jitters

**Author's Note: Soooo... it's been a while and I'm sorry! See there's this new job and familial obligations... *crickets chirping***

**I know, no one cares! Bring on the story! Again, thank you for your interest and support and I know how frustrating it is to read a story and then have to wait, and wait, and wait... So I have a few chapters completed but am slowly editing them. I am not a natural writer so it is taking me a bit longer so I ask for some patience and understanding! Now, on to the story...**

* * *

**First Day Jitters**

Usagi could feel large hands shaking her shoulder gently, and for some reason through her hazy fuzzy mind the oddness wasn't registering. "Tem moof mifftes," Usagi mumbled into her pillow carelessly shooing Luna's man hand away.

Hearing a deep definitely masculine chuckle she lifted her head quickly and dizzily looked into a pair of deep blue eyes. "Ugh," she dropped her head back into the pillow remember the past five days and replaying them like she were watching from afar.

"Odango, I'm leaving to meet Tael. I set up an alarm for you so you can go down to the restaurant," realizing she was just getting more comfortable and settling into the bed he rolled his eyes. Grinning widely, a genius idea popped into his mind. Whistling a happy tune, he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to leave. Before closing the door, Mamoru turned around, "nice butt by the way Odango. Bye!"

"Why you lousy jerk!" Reaching over her behind she felt around and realized her towel was modestly covering her. "Ugh! Asshole, just wanted to wake me up. Turning over on the bed she decided to try and sleep some more.

Taking a minute to collect herself, Usagi looked around the small drab bathroom and looked up to the glowing purple ceiling. Looking back down to the outfit in her hands she held it up for inspection. The dark grey fabric was soft and supple, stretching as she pulled the cloth. It didn't seem at all transparent and although in her hands it seemed too small she assumed it would probably stretch to accomodate her. Sighing deeply she settled the thing on the edge of the sink and pulled off her heather grey t-shirt. Knowing there would be no fabric in place to cover her bra modestly she quickly reached behind to unclasp and toss her bra on the sink along with her jumpsuit. Slipping her skirt down and flinging it before it touched the dirty ground, she stepped over to the sink and quickly got herself into the jumpsuit.

Looking into the mirror Usagi's jaw dropped. Reaching up and cupping her breast she lifted them and let them drop. They jiggled naturally but the fabric that covered them didn't move an inch and the deep v that started at the rigid one inch collar then lead all the way to just above her belly button kept its shape. The slight swell of each breast was visible to the world and a sly smile snaked onto her face. She knew she would have NEVER have worn something so damn sexy normally. Smiling to herself and bunching her regular clothes under her arm, winking at her reflection, she blew herself a kiss and made her way out of the bathroom.

"Well that was just made for you," Tael gave out a wolfish whistle.

Blushing a rosy pink, Usagi reached behind her and tied up her hair in a wide high ponytail with a bright light baby blue ribbon. "Well thanks boss, but I will remind you that we have to keep this a very professional relationship," Usagi finished.

"Well we can enjoy ourselves a bit AND still remember to keep it professional," he grinned.

Passing by quickly, the red eyed girl swatted Tael's arm and stopped in front of Usagi. "Now don't you let that handsome goof push you around," she wagged her finger in Usagi's face. "I'm Meeka," she said cheerfully batting her thick eyelashes expectantly. Today she had plastered on bright glimmery lavender eyeshadow with thick black eyeliner giving her a definite cat-eye look.

"Thanks Meeka, Usagi," she said cheerfully extending her hand. Meeka looked down slightly confused and extended her arm rigidly in mock gesture to Usagi. Giggling, Usagi grabbed her hand and shook it.

Grabbing Usagi's shoulders and turning her towards the restaurant floor, Meeka leaned in to Usagi and started sharing tips and pointers to serving their particular clientele.

Usagi had been working at the crown off and on since she had turned sixteen, but nothing could compare to how busy and frantic the pace was. Since she started, Meeka had shown her how to take the customers' orders. She hadn't taken notice on the first visit that on the table tops there was a digital menu where customers could easily select their food and beverage choices. Meeka explained that there were over 300 languages spoken on Pax and so to make things easier most service industries operated on visual self-selecting services. Quickly picking up the order and scratching on her pad the order numbers she skated back and forth from the kitchen to the floor endlessly for four hours.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi pushed herself to a glide and crash landed into the bar falling slightly to the left to land onto a bar stool. "Oh my god, I think I just lost 10 pounds today," she sighed into the counter as she dropped her head into it.

"Hungry?" Tael smirked as he brought her a plate of food.

"YEES!" Usagi yelled out and without missing a beat she started shoveling in her food.

"Whenever you're on the clock food is on the house," Tael said as he took a seat next to Usagi. "So tell me about yourself Usagi?"

"What's there to tell? I'm just your average girl next door," she continued as she began pushing her food around her plate.

"I spoke with Azeel last night," Tael began carefully moving his tongue along his teeth in contemplation. "He mentioned to me that when you first met, you had the most peculiar hair style," he turned a pensive eye to Usagi.

"So I did," Usagi said quietly stirring a straw in her green juice. The exotic tangy fruit juice was really strong and she could only take it in small sips. Thinking the safest plan would be to play it off lightly, "well it was just a phase. I think this ponytail look is growing on me though."

"Is it a family style?" He questioned quietly.

Sighing out loud Usagi has hoped that he would let it go. "No, my pigtails were just something I liked to do Tael but I heard it was dangerous for a woman to go around with a distinct hairstyle. Azeel told us that your King was looking for someone… who is she?"

"Well it's been so long that we hardly remember who she is. Just some princess from long ago that had the audacity to say no to our _King_," Tael sneered the last bit. "I could care less really, but He's making such a big deal of finding her he's been searching the cosmos for her for over a millennium." Looking at Usagi he nearly barked out in laughter looking at her with her mouth open straw dangling unattractively from it dripping green juice onto the counter.

"Would she even be _alive_?" She finally got out.

"Apparently her kind had very long life spans. Who knows. Whether or not she's alive he searches for her or her kin. He has seekers visiting planets and these annoying seeker holes…" He drifted off shaking his head.

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. Trying to calm her frazzled nerves she pushed her chair back from the bar a bit and brushed her hands over her thighs. "Seeker holes? What's that?" she hoped that had come out casual enough.

"Oh well they're like nets that he's casted out into the cosmos. They randomly open up whenever they sense someone with a sizeable power."

She froze at that. How could she have been the lucky one to have been walking by that day? If any of the girls had walked by she was sure they would have been able to fight it as irrational as the thought was she was convinced. She looked back up at Tael who was staring at her intently.

"Hm, he must have made some sort of mistake," she whispered not thinking of her what she had acknowledged. Wincing she realized what she had just let Tael know. He smiled softly and rested his hand on hers.

"I'm not a fan of my King if you haven't noticed and I am trying to help you but you'll have to be honest with me," Tael said quietly eyes silently looking her over. "It's okay, I had guessed that it wasn't your choice to be here and if it's an escape you wish then I will try and arrange it." Silently Tael pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and quickly unfolded it. It was a poster with a bright etching of a woman with meatball pigtails of spun silver purple with kind lavender eyes. Although not a real photograph the picture drew her in and she felt a deep tug at her heart and mind. Instantly her throat tightened and tears threatened to fall.

"Are you her?" Tael questioned softly.

"No," she replied harshly, "but I somehow recognize her."

Squeezing her hand tightly, he nodded and didn't prod anymore. "Well what did you think about your first day?" he said charmingly smiling widely in an annoying fashion.

Amazed at his sudden change of emotions, Usagi chuckled and shook her head. "Out of this world," she laughed at her double entendre.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

Exhausted beyond belief Mamoru made his way down the hall to their temporary home. He had a long nine hour day and although he was fit he felt sore muscles in places he thought never existed. Quietly pushing in the code and stepping through the entrance he made his way over to the room ignoring the bathroom and kitchen, his mind set on falling asleep and foregoing food and a shower. He had been given gloves, a utlity belt, and a jacket to work in the shipping areas and as he dragged his feet closer to the bed he dropped each one with a thud not caring where they fell.

"Just gonna leave that there?" Usagi chuckled leaning into the bar with her back. "I thought you were a neat freak Baka or maybe my idea of you having a maid wasn't so out of the question. Your apartment is always ridiculously spotless…"

Mamoru sighed dropping his shoulders and turned to face her dropping down to sit on the bed.

"I've been thinking that since we survived sleeping in such tight quarters in the cave I guess we can learn to share the bed," she said laughingly seeing the instance relief flooding into his face. Neither one of them had mentioned their time in the cave. The sudden intimacy was a little overwhelming and neither of them felt like discussing it.

"Thank god!" he said dropping back onto the bed like a ton on bricks.

"Hey," Usagi snapped walking over to him and crawling on top of the bed to smack him on the chest. "That doesn't mean you can climb in here without showering!" She laughingly swatted at him again.

"Leave me alone," he said loudly batting her hand away. It was so annoying living with a girl, all the more reason he was glad he had never done so before. How he missed his home, his sanctuary.

Laughing softly she scooted off of the bed and sashayed over to the bar lifting up a white takeout box so like the ones on Earth and swinging it in front of Mamoru tantalizingly. "I brought food," she said in a sing song voices she smiled and closed her eyes. As quickly as she opened it she felt a rush of warm air and Mamoru was suddenly in front of her yanking the package out of her hand and sitting next to her at their bar starting into the food with bare fingers.

"Ew! That's for both of us!" Usagi yelled reaching across him to snatch away the box. Mamoru was too quick and yanked it to his far right out of her reach. "Baka!" she yelled as she stretched over his chest and pushed herself on tippy toes to reach the box. Not realizing what she was doing she pushed her chest into Mamoru's moving upwards to brush against his chin. He hissed and pulled his head back quickly.

"Personal space much Odango?!" he yelled not bothering to move.

Realizing her position in front of him, she blushed from her toes to her roots and stepped away from him slowly. She crossed her arms across her chest and unknowingly squished her exposed breast further creating a great deal of cleavage that would have made a wonder bra proud. "Ugh well you were acting like an animal I forgot who you were," she finished.

Finally taking in her getup he choked on the food in his mouth. "What the hell are you wearing?!" he yelled now angry at her.

"Oh you know the uniform. This is what I wear to work," she released her hands and straightened herself proudly for inspection.

"I thought we were supposed to be keeping a low profile! With that getup you'll be attracting A LOT of attention!" anger burning in his eyes.

"Alright grandpa! I get it okay but listen I'm wearing what everyone wears at the diner okay. Besides Meeka told me that a lot goes on in the Blue district that's far more risqué!" she finished blowing him a raspberry for good measure.

"Very cute," he drawled sarcastically, settling back into his seat and finishing his dinner. "Man I would kill for a cup of coffee… I'm seriously addicted…all day I've had a huge headache. I miss home!" Mamoru shook his head hating the tension in his neck and shoulders that would have been quickly cured with one steaming cup of liquid goodness.

Opening his eyes he looked down at the counter to see Usagi nearly slam a bottle filled with green liquid and strange writing on a blue label down in front of him. "Your welcome…" she said rather sexily batting her lashes expectantly. He was so distracted at her tone of voice all his attention was rivoted on her pink lips that had slowly stretched into a sly smile.

Clearing his throat, Mamoru tried focusing on what she had said. "Why should I be thanking you exactly?" He looked up to her face and saw a twinkle in her eyes.

"It has something like caffeine in it. I had it today at work it's some sort of fruit juice and I thought it might help soften your withdrawl symptoms."

Mamoru looked down at the bottle and took in the label. He was touched. Of course she would know of his caffeine addiction just like he would always know of her milkshake one. It just surprised him that she had been thinking about him and his wellbeing. "Thanks," was all he could muster as he took a swig of the sweet and tart juice.

Usagi shifted slightly on the bed, snuggling into the mattress and draping her leg slightly over the edge of the bed. She could hear Mamoru breathing softly next to her and sighed wishing she could fall asleep that easily. It was a bit odd sleeping in the same bed with Mamoru. The cave had been different. It was tiny and so they were forced into sleeping in proximity but they had each taken a side of the cave unlike the first night. As the muggy stifling night air settled over them, they were fighting over which side of the bed they'd take when Usagi had blurted out that she couldn't sleep with clothes on in the oppressive heat. On nights like these, she would simply lie in her underwear and a thin tank top with the window of her bedroom open. Mamoru had quickly acquiesced to her demand to have his shirt to sleep in to guard her of her modesty but had gotten her to relent to letting him sleep in his briefs. She was used to having one or more of the girls over and on some occasions having to share a bed with her bratty brother but she had never felt so self-conscious to the point where she couldn't sleep. Sighing loudly she curled her bare leg back up onto the bed and closed her eyes willing herself to sleep.

Despite the heavy humid air, Usagi felt a delicous warmth spread throughout her and unconsciously she leaned back into the warmth that enveloped her back. She could feel soft skin rub against the underside of her thighs and sinking deeper into the heat, she leaned back further arching her back instinctively stretching out almost catlike. Sleep still weighed her mind down heavily barely registering when warm rough fingers trailed down her hip bone and across her unclothed thigh. The new weight against her thigh felt natural and so she leaned her heed deeper into the pillow and pushed her hips back. Just as she was about to drift off, Usagi's eye sprung open as she felt a hardness press into her behind and twitch causing her breath to hitch and more heat to pool in the pit of her stomach. Turning slightly she blushed furiously as she realized what THAT was exactly and the fact that Mamoru was spooning her. Smacking at his hand it quickly dropped sliding down her ass causing her to shiver even more. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" Usagi yelled as she started pushing Mamoru away from her.

"What's happening!" he woke startled hands going to either side, pushing himself upright and bracing himself for an attack while doing so inadvertently laying his hand on her clothed stomach. Blushing even deeper she pushed his hand away knocking him back into the bed. "You were spooning me!" She sputtered as he turned sleepy eyes at her.

Groaning deeply, he dropped his head back into the pillow. "Sorry," he said sheepishly and turned away from her onto his side. Sighing deeply, he considered his words carefully thinking whether or not he thought she could understand. "It's just been a while that's all," he said not bothering to open his eyes to see her reaction.

Usagi's rosy cheeks blazed. Did he just say what I though he said?! Usagi refused to acknowledge the fact that Mamoru had just brought up sex. "Um… well… just um keep your hands to yourself okay?" Crossing her arms she turned onto her side and tried her best to get back to sleep. Sighing she rolled back onto her back and stared at the compartment ceiling. Mamoru has just shared something very personal with her. Something very adult. She was very surprised and the idea that he deemed her worthy of a personal conversation made her feel like maybe he was finally accepting her as an equal. She bit down on her lip trying to keep the silly grin at bay, her heart starting up again. Quietly she brought up her hand and started fingering the gold necklace she always wore hidden away. The small golden heart was smooth and she would often run her fingers over the smooth edges and flat plane when in deep thought. Gathering up her courage she spoke to the ceiling.

"Mamoru is Keiko your girlfriend?" Usagi asked quietly, not bothering to check if he was awake.

Mamoru hadn't been asleep. He finally opened his eyes and titled his head slightly to eye Usagi playing with her necklace. She kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling. He couldn't help but take her in. He had never seen her this way before. She was lying on the bed so exposed and raw free from her normal clothes she seemed more relaxed and uninhibited. How many times had he seem her lying on the ground after falling or tripping screeching in indignation because her fall had exposed her long legs and on occasion her underwear. She still looked young with all her smooth and creamy skin but there was a new confidence she carried in her bones. He smiled slightly and turned to stare at the ceiling as well. Feeling strangely more at ease he threw his arm back resting it above his head and he settled himself more comfortably on the bed.

"No. No actually I had finally got around to asking her out. You caught us on our first official date. I haven't had a girlfriend in about five months," he chuckled slightly the deep rumble shaking the bed slightly.

Curiosity overwhelming her she turned onto her side and looked at Mamoru. Unable to stop her fidgeting fingers, she pushed them under the pillow and rested her head onto of them. "You had a girlfriend? How did we not know about her?"

"Yes I had a girlfriend five months ago… well more now. It don't share everything with you guys… geez can you imagine what would happen if I brought a girlfriend around you girls? Like a lamb in a den of wolves…" he smirked and couldn't help chuckling a bit.

Usagi stretched out a balled fist and punched him slightly in the shoulder. Mamoru didn't flinch instead his grin just got wider.

"Hey that's not nice! We're not mean like wolves!" Usagi pouted and settled her hand back under the pillow.

"Yeah well maybe nothing physical but I's sure there would be a chair and a single ceiling light for the interrogation. It would scare most people away. Couldn't risk not getting laid again you know!" Mamoru turned just in time to see the color run from her face down her neck and her breasts. She was pink all over.

"Ugh Mamoru hentai!" feeling flushed and slightly embarrassed and unexplainably angry at the same time Usagi turned harshly onto her back and crossed her arms under her breasts. His white v-neck shirt that he had bought not too long ago was pulled down further as she locked her arms more firmly under her breasts. "Besides you don't need to be in a relationship to get laid!" she huffed bring Mamoru's attention back to the conversation.

Turning to rest on his elbow he laughed outright. "Yes well that's true but I'm not that type of guy." Mamoru smiled and considered what she had said and suddenly had a sinking feeling. Did she really just say getting laid? Had she? The idea of Usagi having sex bothered him immensely and he tried to keep the anger and disapproval off of his face. "I'm a relationship kind of guy. Sex isn't nearly as much fun when its meaningless." Mamoru frown slightly, he was dying to ask her but had a feeling she would clam up and turn into the old screeching Usagi.

Usagi's heart was thundering in her chest and she reached a hand back down to play with her necklace. The pangs of jealousy were obvious to her and she took a deep breath to try and settle her thoughts. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Just two," Mamoru said quietly, still deep in thought.

"But you're 21 I thought you would have had much more than that." Usagi finished by bringing her charm up to her mouth and putting it in between her lips.

"Well it's hard to keep up a steady relationship when you're disappearing at all hours. Besides, that doesn't mean I haven't dated others just not seriously," he defended.

"Hmm," Usagi mumbled, the heart still in between her lips, "that's true…."

Mamoru took it as his in, "So then you've dated?"

"Mmhmm," she mumbled with no hesitation. "I've been on a few dates and only one real boyfriend. It was doomed from the get go. I decided not to tell the girls… I figured why give them another excuse to throw in my face when I mess up. " Playing with her heart charm once again she stared at it fixedly as she continued, "I wish it could have been different but I had to lie to him a lot and well I'm sure you know how well that works. It didn't end well."

Mamoru's blood was pooling in his ears and head and he felt like he was hearing her from underwater. She hadn't brought it up so maybe he shouldn't ask. Women were very sensitive to being asked about sex. "Yeah," he said effectively killing the conversation.

Usagi sighed and turned away from Mamoru squeezing her eyes and willing herself to sleep.

Looking over her figure Mamoru couldn't help but look at Usagi's form as she had settled into the bed. His cotton shirt loose around most of her was being pulled up following the curve of her firm butt. Peeking from underneath his shirt her grey boyshirts teased him calling to him to be touched. Sighing loudly he knew it was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9: Settling In

**Settling In **

Usagi rested her chin in her palm and blew her bangs out of her eyes. It was a long day and there were hardly any customers so time was stretching out in slow motion. The heat was stifling and even the cool air of the diner couldn't keep it out. Usagi felt sticky from sweat and shifted slightly in her chair trying in vain to adjust her uncomfortably tight outfit in the heat. Her high clean ponytail had lost its bounce an hour into her shift and her long gold hair was curling at the ends with the humidity. Usagi looked back down to her salad and pushed it around the plate. Despite her infamous bottomless stomach, the heat made her lose her appetite. Settling the fork down she finally pushed the plate away admitting defeat and dropped her shoulders like a wilted flower.

A week had passed already and it seemed like they were starting to really fall into their new life and the routine of it all. It seemed like, despite the overpowering heat, every night one of them just ended up touching the other. Then every morning there would be apologies, sorry I thought you were a pillow, oops I didn't realize I was spooning you, blah, blah. Just thinking about it caused her to blush and her body to heat up. That man was infuriating!

Ever since they had called a truce and revealed their identities she had struggled to come to terms with who he was and how she felt about it. All she was certain about was she was undeniably attracted to the man who tormented her by day and was her protector by night. Absently, she blew her bangs trying to keep them from sticking to her face. As the years started to pass she had many endless nights were she would cry herself to sleep as the notion that she wasn't good enough for him settled deep into her heart. Even though the arguments were about the same meaningless things, with every argument she her belief in that fact settled more resolutely.

Despite having decided that it would never happen, every now and again a sideways glance, an intimate gesture, a quiet understanding had made her question her resolve. He wasn't as cold as he had been before. Ever since he had started meeting with the girls. On one occasion she was having a heated argument with Mamoru, when Rei and a group of friends from school, including a few guys, walked over noisily to where they were sitting on their usual stools. Feeling annoyed that Usagi and Mamoru being so consumed by their argument had completely ignored the firey miko, she shoved Usagi none too gently. Taken completely by surprise, Usagi flew down short skirt flying up revealing a pair of lacey pink underwear. Before she could even straighten her skirt she felt a strong hand yank her up. Her startled watery eyes looked up into her nemesis' dark blue eyes for a second before he sat back down and sent Rei an icy glare. Now it seemed like his own body seemed to be sending her very different messages. Blushing to her roots, Usagi physically tried shaking those dangerous thoughts out of her head.

"This heat sucks!" she said to herself. Hearing shouting out on the street she turned around in her chair and watched as a group of people ran carelessly through the street bumping into people and knocking over crates and angering vendors. Feeling Tael behind the counter, Usagi turned to him to see him expressionless staring at the commotion outside. "What's going on?" Usagi asked, turning back to the street, the people long gone leaving vendors cursing and scurrying about to pick up their wares.

"There was a raid in the orange district," Tael paused and looked down to Usagi, she was nibbling on her fingers in contemplation. "That's the more affluent part of town. Raids always make the thieves nervous. They run even when they're not being pursued."

"Do you think that they'll come here next?" she mumbled to him.

"Maybe but there are so many people in the orange district I doubt they'll be through for at least 3 to 4 days from now." Tael gaze was steady on her face and he could not only see her worry but feel it like waves rolling into him. He felt so drawn to her now the picture of innocence and yet she exuded power and sensuality. He chuckled slightly snapping her out of her thoughts, she was just so unaware of it all. This combination set his curiosity ablaze. Every day she would share tidbits of her life back with her friends, her sisters. There was something to it that tugged at his memory but he couldn't quite pinpoint it so he just let it go for now.

"So Usagi in your world do they share mates?" he smirked knowing full well this would turn her into a spitfire.

Usagi had become almost used to the casual sexual remarks Tael would make on a daily basis but she still couldn't help the rosy color her cheeks would get when he made outright remarks she was still just seventeen. "NO," she said firmly crossing her arms and shaking her head for good measure. "You know that so stop asking me already!"

"Alright, but if you ask me both you and Mamoru seem very tightly wound as of late. I could help with that you know… I've always been more than willing-oof!"

"I said to stop!" Usagi huffed pulling her fist back and settled herself back into a seat position placing her hand down onto the bar once again.

"Alright, alright I will stop… for now," he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and before she had a chance to start in on him he turned and walked around the counter to sit next to her. "So I think that I should take the two of you out somewhere. I think it will be enlightening in more ways than one. What do you say…my treat!" He looked at her expectantly hands grasped together as if in prayer.

He looked hilarious like a little boy begging to go out and she just couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Okay fine when? And this time let me know what the dress code is… I felt ridiculous last time wearing a t-shirt when everyone was clearly in gowns. Not cool."

"Sorry that was just spontaneous! Besides they love me there… they would serve me even if I were wearing trash as a loincloth." He flashed her a radiant smile. "Well how about today since you're off now and today is Mamoru's half day? Oh and dress nice."

"Dress nice?" Knowing that was all that she would get from him, Usagi peeled herself out of her seat and headed towards his office where she kept her things. "Alright you'll come over to our place? What time?"

"Be ready at 7 and don't be late!" Tael shouted as she walked out the back exit. He was sure that she had heard him because he heard the back door slam in response.


End file.
